The major purpose of this research is to ascertain the most appropriate time for professional nurses to conduct a specified educational experience for new mothers in order to facilitate a more positive perception by mothers of their infants. We expect the findings from our research to make a significant contribution to the universe of nursing knowledge and to add to the present body of literature. The population will consist of 200 mothers and their infants. The subjects will be obtained from 2 large hospitals in the Phoenix, Arizona, metropolitan area. The mothers and infants will be assigned to 4 groups by appropriate randomization techniques. The nursing intervention will consist of 1) demonstration of infant behaviors using selected items from the Neonatal Behavioral Assessment Scale (Brazelton) and 2) a booklet prepared by the researchers to assist new mothers in recognizing the specific unique behaviors of their infants. The Broussard Neonatal Perception Inventories will be administered to the mothers to measure their maternal perceptions. Chi-square, correlational techniques, and analysis of variance will be the statistical tests used. The investigators plan to publish the booklet for circulation to new mothers. Findings will also be written into article form for publication in appropriate professional journals.